


20 Reason to ships Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath

by JustARandomWriter



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomWriter/pseuds/JustARandomWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems to me that the best relationships, the ones that last, are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alex's Parent ship them.

\-----

"Remind me the next time we see Alex to actually remind her to take all her awards to her new apartment,” stated Michael to his wife as he dropped the heavy box filled with neatly stacked awards and medal that belong to their daughter.

  
Pam rolled her eyes, kneeling down beside the box before getting a firm grip on the edge of the box. She lifted the box mid-air. Stumbling a bit on her heel, she ended up tilting the box, causing a couple of books to spill out of the box and onto the wooden floor. Pam began to jump on one leg as she clutched the other one, murmuring curses under her breath.

  
Lowering her gaze, she noticed a stack of photographs that had slipped out of the white envelope. Pam tilted her head and kneeled down. Picking up the stacks of photos, she flipped through each photograph until she reached the last one.  
Pam’s smile grew as she saw the picture of what she assumed was Tobin Heath, Alex’s fellow teammate and best friend, ready to take a shot against Hope Solo. Her eyebrow furrowed as she took another glance down on the picture and notice her daughter on the far part of the photograph. The girl was watching Tobin get ready to take the shot.

  
Pam’s first assumption was that Alex was waiting for her turn to take some shots against scary goalie, but Pam shook her head and quickly dismissed the crazy suggestion, knowing that her child doesn't get distracted that easy. Pam scanned through the photo more carefully, trying to find out why this picture was so different compared to the others.

  
She knew that look but her mind was getting foggy. Pam was starting to get frustrated. She tilted her head slightly, looking over her shoulder, ready to call out for her husband when everything became clear. Her child was in love.

  
Everything about the picture reminded Pam and Michael when they were young. The same way Michael would stare at Pam, the same stupid smile, and the way his eyes lit up.

  
A goofy grin appeared on Pam lips. Turning her head as Michael stood behind her, she looked at the photos.  
"What are you looking at, Pam?" Michael asked, snaking his arms around Pam waist and placing his chin on top of his wife’s shoulder. When he saw the picture, he groaned. "Not again. You know, that's the third photo that I’ve caught Alex staring at Tobin like that. I don't even think she realizes that she's staring at her.”  
"You think they'll ever get together?” Pam asked her husband.  
"They’d better, or I'll be placing mistletoe everywhere around the house next Christmas." That is all Michael said before leaning down and brushing his lips against Pam.


	2. Alex will always find Tobin.

So there was Jerry trying to get a drink for a group of girls but this idiot forget his wallet so he's begging us to buy the drink for the girls-"

Alex let out a short chuckles, shaking her head as she hear Kelley story but stopped dead in front of the door as she realized Tobin was nowhere to be seen.  
“Where’s Tobin?"

Kelley face fell slightly, ignoring Alex gazed. “Jill had a talk with her after practice. They're sending her home early so she can prepare for the surgery. "

"I gotta go see her."

Kelley grabs Alex arm with pleading eyes." Lex, give her some time for herself. She's not going to want to talk."

Alex pulls her arm out of Kelley grips and dashed out of the dining hall, and hurried to the elevator, she was thankful that nobody was waiting by the elevator.  
Once she reached the right floor she walks out of the elevator and hurried to the end of the hallway to Tobin room. She grabs a hold of the doorknob and pushed the door slightly, peeking through the door there was no sight of Tobin, instead a suitcase on the bed.

"Tobin?"

The room stays silent. Alex spun around and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator this time. She went back to the dining hall but still no sight of Tobin, before anybody had a chance to says something to Alex she dashed out and walks over to the pool lounge.

"Tobin?"

"Yeah I'm here." Tobin was seated on one of folded chair, she didn’t move from her spot. Alex took this as an invitation to join her. Plopping down to the chair next to her, placing a hand on Tobin's shoulder, which cause Tobin to looks up.

She offered Alex a small smiles, her eyes were red and fresh tears streaming down her cheek. 

"I know she's doing what she thinks it's the best for me," said Tobin, using the sleeve of her shirt to wipes her eyes. “But I don't want to leave."

"I know Toby."

Tobin hated that little nickname but at this moment she couldn't help but to laugh, she lowered her head, resting it on her shoulder.

"But there will be others games." said Alex gently. “I can promise you that."

Tobin lift her head from Alex shoulder," Are you sure you can promise me That? What if this injury is end my career?"

"You can't think like that Tobin." Said Alex, her heart sinking with each word.

"Yeah, you're right." Tobin nodded her head, her eyes staring at the pool. She glanced over to Alex and gave her another smiles, this one brighter. “I’m going to have to find new hiding spot. You always seem to be able to find me."

"I'll always find you."  
\----  
two in a row. wow, anyway i wanted to write another chapter for this story but i couldn't figured out what to write about. anyway this was kinda rushed so it might be bad. hopefully you guys like it and all mistake are mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobin climbed out of her car, shutting the door behind her she walks over to the door. Perry had texted Tobin earlier asking to come over on Cole request. And Tobin couldn’t deny her nephew.

Tobin quickly knock on the door before taking a step back and shoving her hands insider her pocket as she waits for her sister to open the door.  
Tobin looked up as the door was swung open and offered her sister soft smiles. “Hey Perry, where’s my little prince?”

“Cole your Aunt Toby is here,” said Perry loudly, looking over her shoulder for a moment before looking back at her sister.” I hope you have the day off.”

“Should I be worry?” asked Tobin with a raised eyebrow. Before Perry had a chance to respond back she felt a small body colliding to her leg. She glanced down to find Cole looking up at her with the biggest smile he could muster. One arm around her leg while the other one was holding a plastic piggy bank.

“Hey buddy.” Tobin bend down to picked up Cole and pulled him to a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead.”I miss you kiddo.”

Cole giggled as Tobin pepper Cole face with kisses. She pulled away and glanced down at the piggy bank then back at her nephew.” Are we getting you a toy?”

“It’s a surprise.”Said Cole, holding his piggy bank close to his chest. 

“Alright, alright,” said Tobin holding her hands up in defeat as she set the young boy down and grabs his free hand.” Let’s go kid.”

“Bye Momma!” 

After telling her son goodbye she shut the door behind the pair. Tobin and Cole walked over to the door, after Tobin had set Cole onto the back seat and made sure he put on the seatbelt she shut the door behind her and walks to the driver seat, after slipping her own seatbelt she use her mirror to looks at Cole.

“Where are we going Cole?”

Cole tapped his finger against his chin before saying.” Walmart!”

“Okay.” Nodding her head Tobin drive away from Perry’s house, looking at her phone every couple seconds to check the direction from her phone. They reached Walmart within ten minutes. After finding parking spot, Tobin climbed out of the car and walks over to open the door for Cole and helped him out of his seat. Grabbing his hand they crossed the street toward the building. Once reaching the entrance of Walmart she stopped at her track and glanced down at her nephew.

“Auntie Toby I want to see the valentine stuff.”

Tobin raised an eyebrow but nodded her head. She learned a long time ago not to question Cole. She let Cole lead her to the valentine aisle, once they reached the location she let go of Cole and let the little one run around the aisle, his eyes widened by the variety option of chocolate or stuffed animal, Tobin walked over to Cole when she saw his little arms stretched out trying to reach for a little cartoon box of chocolate.

“Which one are you getting?”

Cole turned to looked up at his Auntie with a toothy grin.”Which one would Alex like?”

Tobin looked through the option, picking the one with the cute little dogs. She hand it to Cole, only to grabs two more when Cole demanded more.   
Cole held out his arms but Tobin shook her head. “I’ll hold it, you keep looking around.”

Cole nodded his head and run to the next aisle with Tobin following closely by. Fifteen minutes has passed, Tobin and Cole walks toward the register, Tobin arms full with chocolate boxes and a couple of stuffed animals. She set the stuff down on the counter. As she waited for the cashier she decided to kneel down to get help Cole get his money out of the piggy bank. Her eyes widened once she realize the crispy twenty dollars bill. 

“Aunt Toby I want to give her the money,”said Cole lifting his hands up, Tobin bend down to picked up the child and hold him up to face the cashier.   
With a big grin Cole hand the money to cashier and let out a soft gasp when the cashier handed him two dollars in change.   
Tobin let out a short chuckles and set Cole back down, grabbing the bag and grabs Cole hand before walking away.

“Is this for your class kid?”

“No, “said Cole, shaking his head lightly as they walks out of the walmart building and headed toward the car.”This is for you.”

“Oh buddy that’s sweet of you but valentine isn’t for another month.” Said Tobin softly as she give her nephew a small smiles before opening the back seat door.

“No Auntie Toby.” Said Cole impatiently, shaking his head once more. “It’s for you to give it to Alex.”

“Oh buddy, you didn’t had to do that.” Said Tobin, surprised as she run her hand through Cole hair. 

“I wanted to.” Said Cole with a pout as he looked up meeting Tobin gazed. “I like seeing you and Alex happy.” 

Tobin couldn’t help but to smile at the comment. She leaned down to press a kiss on Cole’s forehead. “I like seeing us happy too.”

\------  
okay so this idea just literally pop out of nowhere, had to write it before i forget. i know its probably isnt the best one i have written and all mistakes are mine. have a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright So I might change the number in the future after hitting the 20 reasons. Hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
